


Losing Control

by MeaninglessWords



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/F, I just want them to be happy, a touch of angst, happy ending sort of, sorry in advance for this drabble, this is just me writing whatever comes into my head, what happened in my head when jj left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaninglessWords/pseuds/MeaninglessWords
Summary: One decision that she can’t control and another she should’ve made a long time ago. JJ decides it’s about damn time she stopped making excuses.Or what should've happened when JJ left in Season 6.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 47





	Losing Control

She’s cleaning up the roundtable room like she does at the end of every case. She feels Hotch’s presence before looking up and seeing his reflection in the blank screen hanging on the wall.

‘When do I leave?’ JJ asks

‘End of the week’, Hotch replies 

There’s a shift in the universe. As if everything she’s ever known has suddenly disappeared with only fragments of memories to remind her of what she used to be. 

Another part of her realises that some things might be out of her control, but she’ll be damned if she comes up with another reason to keep hiding the truth. 

When Garcia asks her if she wants to walk out together, she knows she’s got one more thing left to do before she leaves for good. Before she leaves the only place, she’s ever felt like she’s belonged. 

If she knows anything about Emily it’s that she’ll always be there when JJ needs her. It would be safe to say JJ needs her now more than ever. 

Walking back to her office, hearing her echoing footsteps reminding her that she’s getting closer to her office fuelling her determination, a montage of memories plays before her eyes. The small touches, the many 'just because' coffees and the painfully domestic Saturday night take out dinners and trashy tv ritual they deem as 'much needed to relax'. Piecing together everything she has ever wanted to say into coherent sentences seems harder now than it is when she’s trying to fall asleep imagining this moment. 

She doesn’t even have to pause in the doorway of her office to know she’s in there, waiting for her. It’s a feeling. Like a safety net, you might not always see it, but you know it’s always there.

Walking through the door she immediately forgets every single thought she’d had walking from Garcia’s office. Blanking on every version of this moment she’s imagined before falling asleep for the past four years.

Seeing dark hair framing a perfectly sculpted face, almost missing the tear stains running from brown eyes swirling with brokenness makes JJ’s decision for her. She’ll be damned if she makes another excuse to not go after what she’s wanted for more than four years. 

With more sureness than she’s had in her lifetime about anything, she takes three determined strides over to the women that has occupied her thoughts for as long as she can remember, cups her face with her hand and connects their lips in the softest kiss she can manage.

Her face spreading into the first true smile she's had in days, JJ murmurs against Emily's lips, ‘I should’ve done this four years, two months and nine days ago. The day I saw you in Hotch’s office.’

Emily replies, ‘You were worth the wait.’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you do or don't like this, i'd love any feedback really, be honest. I'm guessing if you got to the end you might've read this and sort of enjoyed it, so thank you for reading :)


End file.
